The invention relates to digital communication. In particular, the invention relates to calculate error metrics in a receiver of a digital communication system using an error check relation associated with encoding or puncturing properties employed in the digital communication system.
In modern communication systems, finding an efficient error-check metrics is an essential factor to measure of communication performance. The apparatus generally only use one distinct method to each of estimate symbol error rate, calculating burst error, or other applications related to calculating convolution errors. Generally speaking, the prior method used only comparing the received data having through the whole communication system with predetermined threshold to detect burst error in the communication or with profound the estimation data to calculated symbol error rate. In order to acquire better estimation and detection, calculating the error should be random and real-time.
Thus, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for calculating error metrics to facilitate performance measurement in digital communication applications.